A Game of Gods
by Mr. M.Mars
Summary: Taking place directly after the end of the series, Yuno and Yuki are reunited and granted the chance to become the God and Goddess of Space and Time. But is godhood really what either of them want? When interdimensional monsters begin to threaten the well being of the Third World, the two are given no choice but to take action... All while Yuno's darker side begins to resurface.


So, I was hit by a wall of inspiration, and decided to start working on this story on the side. I have a lot of ideas for it, and hopefully some of you will enjoy this story.

Also, I can't help but point out the irony that there are so few Yuki and Yuno stories here... I mean, wasn't that kinda the whole point of the anime? Well, I digress.

Oh, and if for whatever reason anybody has questions about the cover, it was shopped by me in using some promotional photos for the anime.

Enjoy!

* * *

Unknown Month XX, XXXX

The Empty World

"Yukki."

Yukiteru Amano stared at his diary in shock, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. For a hundred centuries he had done nothing but starred at the final diary entry from the events of the second game, the message had never changed, the message was always the same.

Yuno Died.

Now, on the ten thousandth anniversary of her death, the message had changed, the future had been altered. The new message that appeared in his diary was one that Yuki had been wishing to read ever since the moment he became God of the Second World, but now that the message finally came, he didn't know exactly what to do or how to react.

Yuno came to visit me.

A loud crash filled the hollow world of darkness that had served as Yuki's home for the past ten thousand years. Followed by the shattering of the dimensional wall, rays of light began to seep through into the world of darkness. Yuki quickly covered his eyes, as he had long sense forgotten what the light looked like. All his eyes could remember were the gloomy shadows of his realm. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light coming from outside of his dimension, Yuki was able to make out that a large hammer was smashing through the wall, smashing through the prison that was his own universe.

"It can't be…"

The Second World Muru Muru began to look around frantically, trying to figure out what was going on. As a creature that had existed since the beginning of time, she had seen and done plenty of strange and otherworldly things. However, this was without a doubt the oddest. Unable to comprehend what was going on, all she could do was sit by and watch as the events before her unfolded.

"Yukki!"

Muru Muru stared bewildered and dumbfounded at the face peaking through the hole in the dimensional wall. Though bewildered as well, Yuki couldn't help but cry out the name of the girl that stared down at him, the girl he loved more than anything else.

"Yuno!"

Before Yuno could reply, the Muru Muru's of the First and Third Worlds appeared behind her. Even further back, Yuki could make out the figure of the great machine God of Time and Space, Deus Ex Machina himself.

What was going on? Was this some sort of dream? Was he delving into insanity after all these years of darkness and isolation? All of these thoughts and doubts were quickly suspended as Yuno's warm smile filled his heart. It was a smile that no dream or hallucination could ever perfectly emulate. Only the real thing could make him feel this happy, this at ease.

"Finally!" The First Muru Muru spoke. "It looks like we managed to connect a path into the future."

"But the size between the two worlds are different." The Third added. "I guess we messed up a bit."

Though Yuki was certain he wasn't imagining this, he had to acknowledge the bizarreness that was occurring around him. "Deus… And Muru Murus? I… don't understand?"

"Um…" Yuno began to speak, seemingly a bit hazy on the details, at least judging by her expression. "The me of the First World may have died, but my memories were kept by Muru Muru and given to the me of the Third World." As she explained, Yuki couldn't stop his eyes from welling up. "But my memories were mixed with hers, so it took a bit longer to come and see you than I hoped it would."

Unable to hold the tears of joy back any longer, Yuki let them stream down his cheeks, as it was the first time in a long, long time that he felt any emotion other than dread or sorrow. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt happiness.

"Yuno!"

"It's been so long, Yukki!"

Yuno leapt through the hole in the dimensional wall, while Yuki soared across the empty world of darkness towards her. The two met each other with a tight, loving embrace. Their arms wrapping so tightly around the other, that they could feel the air being pressed out of their lungs. As they slowly twirled in the air, the two looked each other in the eyes, Yuki unable to avert his gaze from Yuno's beautiful pink eyes, and Yuno unable to keep herself from staring into Yuki's deep blue eyes. The two slowly moved their lips closer together, sharing a long, heartfelt kiss. Her lips felt so smooth and soft. A feeling that Yuki had almost completely forgotten about from all his years of solitude. Tears of joy and happiness streaked down both of their faces as they held each other even tighter. Neither one wanted to let go of the other, as far as they were concerned, they could remain in this embrace forever.

"Fir…Yukiteru, Yuno," Deus spoke, bringing the two's attention to him. "My death, as well as the destruction of the Third World is drawing near. I would like for you two to become my heirs to the throne. So please, let us all return to the Third World." He then tilted his skull-like head towards the Muru Muru of the Second World. "That includes you, Muru Muru Two."

"You think I'm just going to stick around in here after you just shattered the wall keeping this 'world' stable?" She replied, not wasting a second to float through the hole leading towards the third world.

Yuki and Yuno both returned their gazes back to each other, taking a moment to exchange another brief moment before they began floating towards the exit. As they made their way there, the two kept their hands tightly locked with the one another, not wanting to break contact with the other for even a second.

July 14th 20XX

Cathedral of Causality

The two teens stood in front of Deus' throne, the three Muru Murus floating around them. Deus was slow in his movements, clearly showing his age. His giant mechanical body had begun to rust in some areas, and shards of his body had already begun to shatter and crumble. It didn't take a genius to realize that the God of Time and Space didn't have many more days left.

"My time is coming to an end soon." The God spoke, his voice filling the cathedral with its majestic greatness. "However, you two have endured many hardships already, and it is against my better judgment to now burden you with the responsibility of godhood… Right now at least."

"What do you mean?" Yuki gave the God an inquisitive stare.

"I'm not dead yet, so I will grant you two the chance to continue to live your mortal lives as normal until you are needed to serve your duty as Gods."

Yuki and Yuno both exchanged glances with each other before returning their gaze back to Deus. Finally, for the first time since they had met, Yuno and Yuki would be granted time together without any form of urgency added to it. They'd be able to have fun and be together without the fear that either someone would try to kill them in their sleep, or that they'd have to face the inevitable destruction of the world at the end of the day. Though that was a feeling most people would take for granted, it just sounded too good to be true for Yuki.

"S..so you mean we're just free to go?" Yuki asked.

"For the moment, yes."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yuki took wiped his brow before asking the God yet another question. "Can I ask one more favor of you, Deus?"

"My abilities are limited with my age, but I'll see what I can do. What is it you wish to do, Amano?"

Yuki took hold of Yuno's hand, and gently rubbed his thumb against the dorsal of her hand. He couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin was. It was like a velvet, only softer and warmer. "Could you please take us somewhere where… Me and Yuno can see the stars?"

Had Deus had the ability to grin, he probably would have. Being born a God, he never did understand humans, but he always found their attempts to achieve romance through flattery, even after love had already been found to be interesting to observe. Yuki needn't do anything to make Yuno love him any more than she already did. Yet still, he chose to entertain her with sweet gestures and actions. Deus was well aware that he would understand why humans were so easily infatuated and wooed by redundancy, but he was able to respect it.

"As you wish, Yukiteru. You and Gasai will be called forth here when your time is needed. Until then, goodbye." The great God slowly waved his massive left arm, creating a pillar of light around Yuno and Yuki, transporting them away from the Cathedral of Causality, and to a place they longed to be, where they could see the stars.

Once the two lovers had vanished from Deus' domain, the three Muru Murus turned their attention to their master. "Do you think they'll choose to rule, or choose to reconstruct?" Muru Muru Two asked.

"Reconstruction." The God replied plainly. "However, that will be the path of the most hardships as well." After Deus finished speaking, a chunk of his lower left jaw began to crumble, falling from his throne and shattering into hundreds of pieces when it crashed into the floor below.

* * *

Alright, yeah, I know this chapter is a bit rushed (And short by my standards). But in all fairness, I did have to recreate a scene from the manga that in of itself seemed kind of rushed.

Later chapters should be much more developed though.

Also, like I said, for the moment I'm going to be working on this story on the side while I spend most of my time working on my main project, so I'm not quite sure when my next update will be, but hopefully it won't be too long.

If you have any questions about the story, or you just want to tell me I suck as a writer, then please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Till the next update, See ya!


End file.
